Beatriz
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Beatriz não acreditava mais no amor,Saga a mostrou o real sentido do amor.


Essa fic foi feita em especial a minha amiga secreta do Panbox, no qual fiz com muito prazer apesar de escrever mto bem aqui está a fic que havia prometido e que me deu mto prazer em escrever essa é para vc Juli-chan.

**Beatriz**

-Bia... Beatriz... BEATRIZ!! Caramba, vou ter que lhe chamar quantas vezes? O senhor Saga deseja lhe ver na sala dele... Urgente! – disse Ana que estava já vermelha de tanto chamar a amiga. – E vê se vai logo porque pela cara dele, boa coisa não é!

Beatriz, uma jovem um pouco atrapalhada e com seus enormes óculos, se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando o casaquinho de lã.

-Estou bem, Ana? – perguntou inocentemente a amiga.

-Você sabe o que realmente acho... então vai logo.- respondeu com toda sinceridade. Sempre achou que Beatriz poderia se mostrar uma mulher atraente e charmosa, se substituísse aquele óculos por lentes, soltasse os cabelos vermelhos, e parasse de usar roupas de senhora.

Beatriz se virou com tudo e derrubou um monte de papéis que estava na sua mesa. Desesperou-se, indecisa por fazer o chefe esperar e arrumar a bagunça.

-Vai logo, que eu recolho isso. – disse em auxílio Ana.

-Obrigada!!! – acenou, já saindo em disparada para a sala do chefe.

-Mas pelo amor de Deus, cuidado para não causar mas nenhum acidente no caminho. - disse num tom brincalhão a amiga que já estava recolhendo os papéis espanhados no chão.

No caminho até a sala, a moça começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades para ser convocada pelo chefe, tal chamado era realmente sinal de má notícia. Normalmente só era chamada para reuniões, mas nada assim cara a cara com o chefe.

Seus pensamentos a levavam a alternativas um tanto romanceadas. Sempre teve uma queda pelo chefe, mas ali no escritório isso não era privilégio somente dela, todas o achavam muito bonito. Mas também um novo pensamento a fez estancar... Ela seria demitida.

Tão perdida estava em pensamentos que sem perceber, já estava parada em frente à porta da sala do chefe.

Beatriz bateu suavemente, escutando em resposta um "entre". Obedecendo, ela entrou suavemente.

Saga levantou a cabeça do documento que estudava e, ao perceber que era a jovem, abriu um enorme sorriso e a convidou a entrar e sentar.

As pernas de Bia agora estava bambas por não saber o que fazia na sala do chefe.

-Bom Beatriz, vou direito ao assunto...

"É hoje que vou ser despedida..."

-Analisando seu currículo eu percebi...

"Ai minha nossa, eles descobriram que eu não tenho aquele curso avançado de informática... agora sim serei mandada embora..."

-Seu currículo é muito bom, mas...

"Lá vem a bota."

-Mas, não sei se a senhorita sabe que a minha secretária, a Helena, tirou licença maternidade, e com o currículo da senhorita percebi que facilmente poderia substituí-la. Então, a senhorita aceita?

"Ah...eu to ouvindo direito? Não estou sendo demitida?!"

-Beatriz, tudo bem? – perguntou Saga já se levantando, preocupado com a brancura do rosto da jovem.

-Ah sim!!! Tudo!! Desculpe-me... - disse totalmente sem graça pela cena que havia feito.

-Então, a senhorita aceita a minha proposta? – perguntou sério o jovem.

"Como posso recusar a chance de ficar tão perto de um homem lindo e que por onde anda deixa um rastro deste perfume amadeirado? É claro que aceito!"

-Aahhh... Então, qual a sua decisão? – disse o jovem que observava atentamente as caretas que Beatriz fazia à sua frente.

-É claro, senhor. – respondeu, despertando de seu devaneio.

-Então eu preciso de você aqui amanhã. Tenho uma reunião importante e preciso de auxílio. – disse Saga, remexendo nos papéis.

-Mas senhor, como faço com o meu trabalho? E como posso ajudar o senhor amanhã se nem sei do que se trata a reunião? – disse com insegurança, remexendo os óculos.

-Primeiro, já acertei com o chefe do seu departamento e ele já está providenciando uma substituta. E amanhã falaremos sobre o balancete que você preparou, acredito que você o conheça muito bem. – falou sorrindo pela a cara de espanto que ela fazia.

-É claro senhor. – disse Beatriz toda atrapalhada e brigando com os óculos no rosto que sempre insistiam em escorregar pelo nariz. Já totalmente sem rumo, ela se levantou e ia em direção à porta.

-Ah! Acho bom que você já traga suas coisas para sua nova mesa. – disse Saga apontando para a mesa ao lado de sua sala.

-Sim senhor! – disse já saindo da sala.

Ao ficar só com seus pensamentos, Saga agora percebia que sua decisão de escolher a jovem era acertada, mesmo com todos dizendo o contrário, por terem feito um julgamento só por causa de sua aparência.

Ele sabia que Beatriz foi quem conseguiu pôr ordem no financeiro, além de dar dicas de investimentos para a empresa que estavam rendendo bons dividendos. Era a pessoa perfeita para ser seu braço direito. Tal pensamento fez que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios.

Beatriz nem chegou à sua antiga mesa e foi bombardeada por uma série de perguntas de sua amiga, que ficou muito contente ao saber da conquista da vaga.

-Hoje precisamos comemorar! – explodiu Ana ajudando-a a esvaziar a mesa.

-Não posso, tenho que me preparar para a reunião de amanhã. – disse toda séria, arrumando o óculos.

-Ah!!! Como você é chata! – desanimou Ana. - Poderíamos arrumar uns gatinhos?

-Ah tá! Eu vou para casa estudar o balancete da empresa.

-Então ta, eu faço esse esforço e vou comemorar por você. – disse Ana já rindo.

-Ok e depois me conte como foi. – riu também Beatriz.

Beatriz levou suas coisas para sua nova mesa, arrumou tudo como gostava, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que era fim de expediente, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora. Respirou fundo, pois amanhã seria um dia cheio de desafios para ela, algo a que não estava muito acostumada.

-Meus parabéns Beatriz, sua apresentação do balanço da empresa passou para os diretores a segurança essencial para seguirmos com os novos projetos, obrigado. – agradecia Saga ao sair da sala de reunião que a pouco havia encerrado.

-Não fiz nada, senhor. – disse ruborizada pelo elogio, agitando os óculos no rosto

-Beatriz, não precisa me chamar de senhor, somente Saga está ótimo.- disse seriamente o jovem, olhando para ela.

-Sim senhor, ah sim Saga. – falou, sentindo o sabor de falar o nome dele. Ruborizou-se por ter essa sensação.

Saga entrou em sua sala sorrindo pela cara que Beatriz fazia a tudo que a espantava. Mesmo a pouco tempo com ela, percebia que era fácil adivinhar suas reações.

Na hora do almoço Ana perguntava todos o detalhes para amiga sobre o chefe.

Beatriz, sempre muito tímida para admitir que o chefe era um belo jovem e fazia com que suas pernas tremessem só de ouvir ele pronunciar seu nome, respondia com monossílabas para não entregar sua admiração e causar mais um disparate de perguntas.

E esse seu encantamento por ele ficaria bem escondido, isso ela sabia muito bem fazer. Aprendera da forma mais difícil a manter seus sentimentos presos e bem longe dos olhos das pessoas.

Tais pensamentos fizeram ela se lembrar daquele fato que tanto tentava esquecer. Daquele par de olhos verdes que a fizeram acreditar que o amor existia para ela também. Porém no lugar do amor, descobriu que as pessoas gostavam de brincar com os sentimentos alheios para satisfazerem seus egos.

-Chamando Bia ao planeta Terra! – disse Ana ao perceber que a amiga estava perdida nos pensamentos.

Piscando algumas vezes, saiu do transe e, com um sorriso, voltou a atenção à amiga.

-Estava pensando naquela boca carnuda do seu chefe, né safada? – Ana deu tapinha na mão da amiga e caiu na risada.

-O que é isso?

-Ah, confessa que aquele par de olhos não a deixa louca?! Parece que eles são capazes de desvendar todos seus segredos. – disse Ana suspirando.

-Ah, deixa de bobeira. – Beatriz falou se levantando da mesa, o horário do almoço já estava acabando.

Ao sair do restaurante, Beatriz pensava nos comentários da amiga. Até concorda com eles, mas ainda acrescentaria o perfume amadeirado que ele deixava ao passar do seu lado e o sorriso que derretia icebergs. Tais pensamentos a fizeram sorrir.

-Pago pelos seus pensamentos safadinha. – disse Ana já envolvendo a amiga num abraço e caindo na risada.

Bia aproveitou o momento e caiu na risada também.

Os dias foram se passando e Beatriz foi se adequando às suas novas tarefas e a sua rotina. Cada vez mais segura de suas atividades, vinha mostrando toda sua capacidade.

Saga tinha certeza que havia escolhido a pessoa certa para assumir o lugar de sua secretária. Beatriz era mais que uma secretária, era aquela que realmente o ajudava em todas as decisões no momento. Cada dia que se passava, achava que a presença da jovem era cada vez mais necessária para seguir em frente. Era um pouco estranho que se sentisse tão seguro com ela. E realmente gostava de sua companhia.

O telefone tocou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

A conversa foi rápida, mais um decisão que teria que tomar. Chamou Beatriz à sua sala.

-Beatriz, para fecharmos o contrato com a multinacional Fujirawa, eles querem a nossa presença lá para acertamos os últimos detalhes. – disparou Saga em euforia pela conquista do contrato.

-Ok senhor, reservarei a sua passagem de avião e o hotel. – anotou no bloco de notas.

-Você não entendeu, eles querem que você também esteja lá. – disse Saga olhando para jovem seriamente.

-Ah?! – foi a resposta dela, caindo sentada na cadeira, perplexa. – Mas eu não...

-O quê você não pode Beatriz, viajar? – perguntou preocupado, se levantando e se postando em frente à ela.

-Bom, é que nunca viagei, e tal proposta me deixou nervosa. – disse ela se sentindo totalmente desamparada pelo momento.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei com você e serei seu guia. – disse o chefe já mostrando um sorriso de confiança.

Talvez o maior medo dela era viajar ao lado dele, mas tentou afastar tais pensamentos.

-Bom, acho melhor você ir para a casa e se preparar, pois viajamos hoje à noite. Tem o dia de folga para se preparar.

-Ah?! – Beatriz estava sentindo como se um rolo compressor passasse por ela diversas vezes, eram muitas informações em pouco minutos.

-Algum problema?

-Nada não. – ela se levantou, mas as pernas estavam bambas. Nunca antes viajou, nem mala tinha... As dúvidas e a insegurança a consumiam rapidamente.

Rumou à mesa para pegar sua bolsa e sair, fez tudo mecanicamente, isso parecia mais com um pesadelo.

Não estava dormindo, era totalmente real, o som da turbina do avião pronto para decolar. Poderia até acreditar que o pesadelo tivesse virando um doce sonho onde era uma jovem atrapalhada, se sentava ao lado de um príncipe, e que ele se apaixonaria perdidamente por ela e a carregaria para seu pequeno país perdido pela Europa.

-Beatriz... Beatriz... BEATRIZ!!! – já a chamava por algum tempo e ela não respondia. Tal atitude o fez ficar preocupado, pois já pensou que a moça estivesse sofrendo de um ataque de pânico. Tocou-a no braço delicadamente. – Beatriz, tudo bem?

-Ah sim, estou bem, isso é algo novo para mim, então acho que estou meio abobalhada a tudo. – disse sinceramente ajeitando os óculos que persistiam a escorregar pelo nariz.

-Pelo que vejo você também está um pouco preocupada com reunião, está com todos os relatórios aí. – disse apontando para uma pasta.

-É verdade, não quero desaponta-lo.

-Isso é impossível Beatriz, você não é capaz de desapontar ninguém. – disse Saga a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

-Sr. Saga, somos seres humanos e por essa qualidade podemos decepcionar outras pessoas sim. – disse isso com total convicção, pois há algum tempo sua fé pelas pessoas foi quebrada com muita facilidade.

-Saga, me chame de Saga, querida. Sinto que sua fé nas pessoas foi abalada, mas você tem que dar novas chances para as pessoas alcançarem novamente seu coração. – disse ainda com os olhos postos diretamente nos dela.

Beatriz desviou seu olhar para a janela do avião, e voltou sua atenção aos relatórios, dando fim ao assunto. Saga a observava com o canto dos olhos e o silêncio dela foi a resposta mais justificada que havia recebido. Percebeu o quanto ela fora machucada.

A viagem era longa, tentaria também estudar os relatórios e desviar sua atenção da jovem que estava ao seu lado e que o fazia sentir com que tivesse obrigação de protege-la da crueldade do mundo. Perdidos os dois no mundo racional dos números, a viagem passou muito rápida, alternada por pequenos cochilos até chegar ao seu fim.

Descer pela longa escada do avião a fez sentir um sensação totalmente nova, ela estava em outro país. Um turbilhão de novas informações visuais a pegou de surpresa, tudo era uma maravilhosa novidade.

Ela parou no alto da escada e respirou fundo.

"Há de ser uma experiência maravilhosa!"

-Tudo bem Beatriz? – perguntou Saga parando logo atrás dela.

-Sim! – disse com certa empolgação, continuando a descer os degraus.

Os japoneses eram ótimos anfitriões, um assessor os aguardava com um bela limusine para levá-los para o hotel.

Tókio era realmente um lugar muito interessante, o luxo e a modernidade eram visíveis aos olhos observadores de Beatriz que não perdia nenhum detalhe. Rapidamente o carro parou em frente ao enorme prédio de arquitetura moderna. Mas ao pararem na recepção, Beatriz percebeu que mesmo com toda a modernidade ao seu dispor os erros eram inevitáveis. Notava pelas caretas que seu chefe fazia que algo estava errado. Parecendo não ter solução, Saga seguiu na direção dela.

-Tenho um má notícia. – disparou ele.

"Erramos o dia da reunião" pensou a jovem.

-Qual?

-Bem, parece que o computador teve um bug na hora de reservar nossos quartos e reservou somente um de casal, e o pior... O hotel está lotado, pois terá uma conferência aqui, não tendo outro quarto disponível. Como já é tarde e a reunião é amanhã, o que acha de dividirmos o quarto hoje? Ou prefere sair à procura de outro hotel?

"Ai meu Deus, pela cara de safado dele, aposto que isso é uma armadilha, Beatriz pare de pensar bobeira de seu chefe, ele parece ser sincero."

-Bom, estou cansada também e queria me deitar mas...

-Realmente concordo com você, vamos procurar outro hotel. – disse num supetão Saga, já se virando e indo para a recepção.

-Mas não tem problema para mim. – disse Beatriz olhando para os seus próprios pés.

-Você tem certeza? – Saga que se virou repetinamente com a resposta dela.

-Sim, estamos cansados, em um país estranho para nós e teremos muito o que fazer amanhã para a essa hora sairmos atrás de outro hotel. - falou tudo numa confiança que até ela desconhecia.

-Ok. Concordo com você! – seguiu em direção à recepção para pegar a chave.

Foram conduzidos pelo funcionário do hotel até o quarto.

-Oh meu Deus! - a expressão dela revelava o quanto ficou espantada com o enorme quarto luxuoso, na verdade era maior que seu apartamento. Com um enorme cama em estilo colonial, era um convite ao amor. Tal pensamento a fez ruborizar.

-Pelo visto acho que você gostou? – disse Saga que já havia dispensado o funcionário.

-Sim, é muito bonito e grande. – disse ainda com extrema admiração ao aposento. – Mas só tem um problema.

-Qual? – disse preocupado Saga procurando ao seu redor.

-Só tem uma cama...

-É verdade, mas não se preocupe, eu fico com a poltrona de couro. – mostrou Saga ao sentar numa enorme poltrona de couro preto que regulava conforme o desejo de seu ocupante.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar confortável? – perguntou preocupada em criar desconforto ao chefe

-Mas é claro, Beatriz! – disse com total confiança.

Se ajeitaram no enorme quarto, cada um em seu canto, tinham que descansar, apesar da presença um do outro no mesmo ambiente ser um pouco pertubadora.

"Se a Ana souber disso vai me perguntar por que não ataquei o chefe! Mas nada me perturba, nem a presença de um lindo homem dormindo no mesmo quarto que o meu. Relaxa Beatriz e vê se dorme porque amanhã será um dia longo."

Na poltrona, coberto por edredom que ela lhe deu, Saga tentava pegar no sono, mas a lembrança do olhar perdido de Beatriz no avião não saía de sua cabeça, e o sentimento de proteção agitava no seu peito. Virou-se para lado e tentou se ajeitar de uma forma que facilitasse a chegada do sono. Mas somente depois várias tentativas de arrumar um lugar confortável é que conseguiu pegar no sono.

Beatriz, apesar de ser atrapalhada no seu dia a dia e seu constante rubor aos assuntos pessoais, se transformava totalmente quando o assunto era profissional. Tinha um conhecimento que lhe dava segurança, e com isso conseguia desenvolver uma ótima reunião, sempre ligada a assunto atuais como política, leis e matemática. Passava a segurança que seus expectadores esperavam, demonstrando a viabilidade do negocio muito facilmente. Foi assim que a reunião com os investidores japoneses teve seu desfecho, a proposta foi aceita, depois de alguns ajustes finais.

Saga mostrava um sorriso de total orgulho à sua assistente, que brilhantemente conduziu a proposta junto com ele, fazendooo imaginar que os dois fossem como a dupla dinâmica. Tal pensamento até era cômico.

Um dos intérpretes se afastou da roda e seguiu em direção da dupla que agitava os papéis.

-Sr. Saga e Senhorita Beatriz, o senhor Tanaka os convida a participar com ele do Chanoyu. – disse cerimonosiamente o intérprete.

-É claro que aceitamos. – respondeu Saga olhando de canto de olho para ver a reação da jovem.

Para seu espanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos, e não parecia estar prestando muito atenção à conversa.

Beatriz em sua cabeça tinha mais uma de suas discussões internas.

"Chanoyu? O que posso esperar de algo que se chama assim? Aí Jesus! Será o nome de alguma Sauna Termal igual àquela que vi no filme aonde todos ficam nus em uma enorme piscina natural? Até que ver o Senhor Saga nu não seria nada mau!" Tal pensamento a fez ruborizar instantâneamente.

-Tudo bem, Beatriz? – perguntou Saga percebendo que algo a abalava.

-Tudo. Gostaria de ir para o hotel Senhor. – tentava escapar do convite.

-Beatriz, o Senhor Tanaka nos convidou para o Chanoyu. – disse seriamente – Tal convite é uma honra para nós.

-Mas, senhor...

-Mas o que Beatriz?

-Eu não vim preparada, não trouxe roupa de banho.- disse ingenuamente.

-Mas Beatriz, fomos convidados à uma Cerimônia do chá. – disse Saga já rindo do equívoco e ingenuidade que sua assistente possuía.

-Ah... Cerimônia do chá?! – já rindo de si própria.

-Sim, nem quero imaginar o que você pensou... A Cerimônia do Chá ou _Chanoyu_, também conhecido como Caminho do Chá, é um passatempo estético no Japão, que é a arte de servir e beber o "_matcha_", um chá verde pulverizado. Existe todo um ritual e respeito para com a cerimônia. – explicou Saga.

-Nossa! Como o Senhor conhece bastante coisa? – disse em tom de admiração.

-É que realmente gosto de ler sobre as culturas dos países que visito, mas nada é comparado à sua habilidade de expor um projeto. – disse Saga devolvendo a elogio à assistente.

-Senhor, estão prontos? – perguntou o intérprete que voltava da roda de executivos.

-Sim estamos. – disse Saga já pegando o braço da jovem suavemente e a conduzindo para fora da sala de reunião.

Beatriz estava atordoada pela linda imagem que deixava para trás, um belíssimo jardim que fazia se esquecer que no mundo existesse algum de ruim. A explosão de cores das flores e o perfume que exalavam, fazia com qualquer um se perdesse na admiração daquela cena.

-Lindo... não é mesmo. – foi a expressão que Saga soltou suavemente em seu ouvido, como um segredo íntimo.

-Sim... - foi a resposta, ainda tentado se recuperar do arrepio que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

Entraram na enorme sala com poucos móveis, mas tudo era tão elegantemente arrrumado e em perfeita ordem que se harmonizavam perfeitamente. Foram recebidos por lindas jovens sorridentes em coloridos trajes típicos que rapidamente separaram Beatriz do grupo e a levaram para outra sala, ser dar tempo de questionar o ato.

Saga observou Beatriz ser levada para um outro aposento enquanto os homens eram conduzidos para uma pequena sala, mas muito elegante. Ainda preocupado pela separação, Saga tentava se entrosar ao assunto com a ajuda do intérprete. A conversa parecia ajuda-lo a se distrair e não pensar em Beatriz, que ultimamente ocupava demais seus pensamentos.

O som dos pequenos chinelos das jovens, chamou a atenção de todos que estavam na sala. Como em um passo coreografado cada uma delas assumiu seu posto. Mas Saga teve sua atenção presa em uma jovem, com um traje típico negro com muitas flores coloridas que constrata com sua pele alva. Mas para seu espanto e surpresa, aquela era Beatriz, que tinha seus cabelos presos levemente em um coque com um simples arranjo. Sem os óculos, Saga pôde notar que ela possuía lindos olhos amendoados com um salpicado de verde.

Na sua frente ele tinha uma outra mulher. Beatriz seguia os passos das outras e, pelo sorriso no rosto, percebia facilmente o quanto ela se divertia naquele momento. Parecia que havia deixado para trás todo o peso do mundo e que se dava a chance de ser feliz naquele momento. Algo inédito para Saga que não conseguia desviar sua atenção.

Beatriz se aproximou de Saga e, imitando a jovem ao seu lado, ofereceu o chá. Ele nem percebeu quando ela entregou o chá, pois estava totalmente hipnotizado pela mudança.

-Saga, seu chá – sussurrou Beatriz.

-Ah sim – disse ele segurando firme as mãos dela junto com chá.

A jovem corou com a atitude e afastou a mão.

-Beatriz, você está realmente muito linda! – disse Saga sem conseguir esconder toda a admiração.

-Obrigada! – respondeu, já tendo todo seu rosto tingido pelo vermelho, sinal constante de sua timidez.

-Acho que a partir de hoje declararei que todas as minhas funcionárias devam usar trajes bonitos como o seu. – ele sorriu, descontraindo Beatriz. – Mas é claro que a roupa só fica realmente completa e bela quando a pessoa certa a usa.

-A idéia até que não é má, e realmente é divertido às vezes sermos outras pessoas.- disse ela tentando fingir que não entendera a última frase dele.

-Ou seria, mostrando realmente quem se é, ao invés de se esconder sempre? – espetou Saga.

Beatriz não respondeu com palavras mas seus olhos não escondiam a dor.

-Porque... - mas nem conseguiu concluir a frase pois as lágrimas já dominavam.

-Conte-me... quero ajuda-lá. – seu tom de voz demonstrava toda a preocupação com ela.

Beatriz não pôde conter as lágrimas que estavam a muito represadas e agora insistiam em vir à tona. Para não parecer tão idiota na frente de todos, saiu em disparada pela porta em que a pouco entrou com um lindo sorriso. Como ela pôde chegar a essa situação.

Sem entender nada, Saga ficou completamente paralizado com a situação que se desenrolava à sua frente. Sem saber o que fazer, olhou ao seu redor e, pelos olhares alheios, percebeu que a melhor atitude naquele momento seria ir atrás da jovem.

Lá estava ela, perdida no meio daquele profusão de cores, bem no meio da pequena ponte que ligava a casa com o belo jardim. Agora seus cabelos soltos casqueteavam pelas suas costas, e a brisa brincava displicente com eles, fazendo Saga diminuir seus passos para melhor contemplar a cena que tinha à sua frente. O som de seus passos pela ponte chamou a atenção dela, virou-se rapidamente e continou a olhar para o pequeno rio que se formava abaixo da ponte.

Saga tocou suavemente no ombro dela que voltou-se para olhar profundamente para ele. Aqueles olhos lindos que estavam vermelhos pelas lágrimas fezeram ele se culpar por todo mal que havia causado, mesmo não sabendo o que realmente tinha feito. Mas assumiria tudo para que aqueles olhos não chorassem mais.

-Beatriz, me desculpe... - sussurrou num tom de sedutor e apaixonado - me desculpe... mas...

-Sim é verdade... - disse Beatriz interropendo o que ele dizia.

-O que é verdade?

-Eu me escondo, sim, me escondo porque tenho medo do amor me machucar, o amor é um instrumento que causa dor, e as pessoas o usam sem compaixão de quem vai sair ferido. – explicou, voltando sua atenção para o rio.

-Sim o amor é um instrumento Beatriz, uma ferramenta. - concordou Saga.

Tal afirmação fez ela olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, que agora estava mais colado nela.

-Mas como qualquer instrumento ou ferramenta, é necessário saber usa-lo. Pois se usado de forma errônea, pode causar essa impressão negativa que você tem dele... Mas sempre haverá aqueles que o usam apenas para amar, fazendo florescer belas flores. - disse Saga acariciando o rosto macio e aproximando sua boca da dela, conduzindo ao beijo morno e lento que foi a cada instante tornandose mais quente e agitado.

Os corpos agora envoltos em um abraço apertado, fazendo com que a ânsia e o desejo de um pelo outro deixasse totalmente claro os sentimentos de ambos. O beijo só parou quando não havia mais fôlego.

-Beatriz, você é como esse jardim... É preciso de constante cuidado e amor e estou disposto a ser o jardineiro que vai cuidar todos os dias de você.

Em resposta, Beatriz o abraçou e ergueu-se levemente na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele, sendo o beijo a resposta afirmativa para aquele lindo convite.


End file.
